


Im Sorry

by Rose010



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, LMAO, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose010/pseuds/Rose010
Summary: "S..sorry.."He blinked, confused, he finally turned to look at the person beneath him. There on the ground was a bleeding Makoto, who was undoubtedly lucky to be alive after such a brutal execution.-Au where Makoto is used to make his class fall into despair :)!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto/Saihara Shuichi, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	Im Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this lmao, it's so sad 😿  
> Anyway uh..it's not good, like, at all but I wanted to practice writing so have this short fic 🕺

"S..sorry.."

He blinked, confused, he finally turned to look at the person beneath him. There on the ground was a bleeding Makoto, who was undoubtedly lucky to be alive after such a brutal execution.  
"What?" Izuru spoke, promoting Makoto to continue, and so Makoto spoke,

"Sorry..for breaking that.. promise..I'm n..not sure if you remember...but when you and Shuichi made me promise to be more careful...c.. considering my bad..luck." he said with a sense of guilt, smiling somberly.

"..and..I'm sorry...I couldn't be there for you…..I wanted...to help you too...I w...wanted…...I..." 

Izuru stood, his emotionless mask still on as he looked at Makoto. Tilting his head to the side he slowly walked closer to the boy and kneeled down, as if prompting him to go on and speak once more. 

"..I…..wanted to speak to Shuichi...one more time….too…...and my classmates…. everyone…"

Makoto chuckled softly as he looked up at Izuru and smiled. Izuru stiffened under the gaze of Makoto and stepped back slowly as he watched in silence, because he knew that Makoto would die sooner or later. He frowned, how boring, but then again he would very much be surprised if someone were to survive that.

"I'm going...to….d...die... aren't I?"

Izuru nodded.

He looked down, Makoto didn't expect him to say no after all...guess this is it then. His life was cut short and now…he'll never be able to do anything again. He had so much he wanted to do in this world and things he wanted to say before he died. Makoto laughed, he……...really was scared of dying. But there's nothing he could do, right? He might as well just accept his fate.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.  
No  
He couldn't give up!  
Shuichi...Hajime..his classmates...and Izuru! They needed him, he had to survive.  
He had to.  
He needed to.

" I DON'T WANT TO DIE! " 

Blood continued to spill as he tried to get up, falling every time he did so, tears began to roll down his cheeks as he trembled. 

"I can't! I still...have things I want to do! People I want to protect! I don't want to die! I..don't.." Makoto cried, as his body shook with every word he spat out against the world.

Izuru expected such a reaction, Makoto wasn't one to fall into despair so easily, his luck, and his hope is powerful indeed. But even with those talents, nothing can escape death. Even the most hopeful of people, must know when it's time to give up. He turned away from the pitiful sight.

" I..I want to do so much! I still have so many things I needed to help my classmates with! I wanted to talk to them all one more time! I don't want to say goodbye! I never want to say that! I want to hug them all..I want to hang out with them again! I can't afford to die here! I can't I can't I can't! I won't! I still haven't told You and Shuichi I…I…"

He coughed, blood beginning to spill much more as Makoto attempted to crawl closer to Izuru. As if begging for him to do something, anything, to help him from his impending doom. But Izuru simply looked back at him, his face still as uncaring as ever and watched silently. Makoto blinked before he looked down and realized just how much blood was being spilt onto the ground. He looked back up……….and smiled.

But the smile only gave Izuru a somewhat bittersweet feeling as he noticed that Makoto was slowly calming down from his outburst.

"It's funny...just the other day me and my class were talking about what we wanted to do for the future...I d.. didn't know what I wanted to do so they kept joking about silly jobs I could try out.....it was fun.." 

"A..and..remember when I jokingly flirted with you and Shuichi? Ha..you were quick to pretend you weren't nervous..and Shuichi...he was blushing so much, he couldn't even say a thing..! I….I really wanted to do that again y y'know…." 

Makoto chuckled as he continued to sob and remember every good time he had with everyone..he….really... really…. didn't want to die... Slowly, he extended a hand towards Izuru.

"....I...really can't see you as a bad person..I mean..everyone can change if they believe they can, right? Sorry I couldn't help you too…"

…

"Hey..I know these words won't reach you..or Shuichi....but..I really didn't want to end up as just friends….."

" I'm sorry, "  
" I loved you "

Finally out of breath, Makoto finally went limp.

His existence was now nothing more than a memory.

Makoto Naegi no longer existed in this world.  
.

Izuru silently walked on over and picked Makoto's corpse, he didn't want to leave a mess after all.  
...  
Oh?  
...  
Hey,  
….  
Why was he crying?


End file.
